Day's Past rewrite
by Sumei1
Summary: [Time travel, AU] Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto find themselves 2o years into the past, and familiar faces from Kakashi's past appear. What will happen? How will they react? Enter Team Minato! Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from 'Naruto' belong to Maasashi Kishimoto and the creators of it. (THIS IS A REWRITE OF ORIGINAL STORY)


**Hello all!**

**Now, before I start, let me explain what this is.**

**1- This is a rewrite of the original 'Day's Past', where I feel I didn't express the characters very well, nor did the first-person work very well. Instead of editing through the original to make it work in third person, I decided to do this.**

**2- Chapters will be longer (hopefully) and better written.**

**3- My writing style is constantly changing, and the style in (just say) chapter 16 of Day's Past is different from this.**

**4- I _will _finish the original Day's Past, then work on this.**

**5- I will probably (once the original Day's Past is done) take Akatsuki Brothers off hiatus and do that and this simultaneously.**

**6- And finally, I will try to upload something once every month!**

**Now, onto the actual story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kakashi was leaning, firmly against the tree, nose buried in his book. He kept a careful eye upon his kawaii little students who were having a (not-so-healthy) competition (but, hey, shinobi life was all about having risks, right?).

Usually Kakashi didn't let them go far, since they almost always ended up with Naruto making an annoying comment and Sakura then introducing her fist to Naruto's face (though by now they were practically neighbors). But Kakashi was feeling a bit generous (a fact that was totally not contributed by a new book of his 'favorite series' had just come out . . . .) and decided to let them do a nice little senbon throwing contest.

Sakura, who had some experience with the needle projectiles through medical ninjutsu was fairly good at it, using moves perfectly copied from the textbooks, with precision that only a medic-nin was required to have. Naruto, on the other hand, sported several red dots on his palm from mishandling the senbon, and was wincing as he attempted to hold the needle.

"I'll get it this time!~(da)ttebayo!" He announced, sloppily throwing the senbon, which, after being airborne for a mere three seconds, fell pathetically to the ground, several feet away from the target. When the senbon hit the ground, Kakashi felt that probably a part of Naruto's soul had just died then.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation and irritation. Naruto, despite improving quite a bit after his tutelage under Jiriaya, was still incredibly bad at aim and genjutsu (in the previous run-ins with Uchiha Itachi, it was amazing the boy was still alive and bouncing about).

"Naruto-baka!" She growled stomping up to the blonde. Said boy cringed, expected the stinging fist that usually followed such words, but instead she grabbed his wrist (with just enough force _not _to break it) and forcefully twisted it into the correct senbon-throwing hand position. Naruto's wince died in his throat at Sakura's fierce look. Placing one of the metal needles into his awaiting hand, she stretched back his arm, and then flung it forward, sending chakra through his hand to simulate the correct throwing motion.

The senbon hit the dead center of the target, embedded almost to the end tip into the wooden target. Naruto, through the stinging pain in his hand from being controlled by Sakura's chakra, felt satisfaction rush through him. "I did it~(da)ttebayo!" He shouted excitably. Who cared how he had done it? He did it!

Sakura glared at him. "The only reason you got it was because I literally _forced _you to do it!" She growled, slamming a chakra-power slap to his skull. Sure, she'd been the one to help him in the first place, but doesn't everyone want a little credit every once in a while?

Kakashi landed softly on the soles of his feet, light as a cat. "Okay kawaii"—Kakashi took a moment to appreciate the horrified looks that spread across his 'kawaii' students' faces at the thought of him considering them cute—"children!" He smiled happily as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. "Let's go back before I have to explain why Naruto has to be brought back in a stretcher, shall we?" He knew from experience that if he ended up in the hospital a lot from chakra exhaustion, that was _nothing _compared to the amount of times Sakura had (_accidentally _of course . . . .) almost beat in Naruto's skull with her fists.

Sakura made an unhappy grunting noise (something four years ago she would've never dreamed of doing in front of her 'Sasuke-kun'—Tsunade had really brought out her colors) and started picking up the senbon littered around the field (mostly by Naruto's many failed attempts at it).

She suddenly perked up at a thought that had wormed into her mind, and she looked at Naruto with a sly almost foxy grin, "Hey Naruto, since you obviously lost, you owe me money."

Naruto whipped his head around at the thought of depleting his little frog purse of even more coins. "Oh Kami—how much did I say?" Naruto had been a bit carried off at the time, not really thinking about the amount he'd decided on for the bet.

"Oh, only about twenty-five ryo," She shrugged. "Pay up." The underlying threat of what would happen if he _didn't _made him quite dedicated to getting his debt filled out.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's pale expression—what had he said about them being cute?

But as much as he'd like to let them squabble on, he'd arranged with the Hokage for some lovely D-rank missions later in the day, and though he made a reputation for himself, he rather not be late for mission briefs (even if the mission was just for weeding—not that he did any himself, of course).

"Come on, we need to go to the Hokage office," Kakashi said gruffly, placing a swift end to their argument. He caught Sakura muttering that he still owed her. His black mask hid the content smile that graced his face.

"You still owe me," Sakura whispered to Naruto.

Kakashi smiled and buried his nose back into his book.

As Kakashi walked past the village gates, he instantly felt _something_ was off. Perhaps it was the strange stares the shinobi on gate duty gave him, or the way the gates seemed to creak _slightly _less than usual. But both could be explained easily: he was the copy-nin and (not to blow his own horn) was quite renowned for his sharingan, and for the gates, perhaps Tsunade had finally decided to fix them (despite saying she'd left her gambling habits behind as Hokage, Tsunade was still surprisingly stingy with her money).

It took Naruto to figure out what he hadn't, what he _should've _figured out, being the S-ranked jounin he was.

"Hey, sensei? It sure is quiet—did Tsunade-obaa-chan go into lockdown or something? Why would that be? What's going on?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head as he walked.

Kakashi's lone gray eye flicked around, taking in account that the streets were surprisingly empty, and the venders that were open had pitifully small amounts of goods on sale. _Sure, civilians can be a bit greedy with food, but why would so many stations be closed? _Kakashi mused as he glanced at a closed vender that had a hand-written sign that said in bold letters: _Out of stock_.

The last time Kakashi had remembered the stalls being like this was. . . .

"_Kakashi, so how do you like the ramen?"_

"_Honestly why do you always argue so much? Kakashi you should respect your teammates more."_

"_Kakashi don't move too much or the wound will reopen."_

"_Baka-shi get back here!"_

"_Kakashi get your foot off Obito's head!"_

"_Spar me, my _eternal _rival!"_

"_I'm sorry Obito!"_

"_Kakashi. Take my eye—we'll see the future together—"_

Kakashi shook himself wearily out of the memories. Now wasn't the time to go back twenty years—_that's what the memorial stone is for_.

_Minato-sensei. . . ._

Kakashi's eye instinctively looked to the Hokage Mountain where the five previous kages had their scowling faces embedded into the stone (Kakashi still recalled Minato trying to convince the carvers to let him at least smile (previous requests had been him wearing a Konoha-styled Laplander that Rin had given him before—this idea had been shot down quite quickly)).

It took Kakashi a while to finally register in his mind that Minato's face wasn't there. First, his jumbled thoughts told him that the carvers were just being rude and decided to remove it—but then it set in—you _can't _just remove a head from a stone cliff (it also wouldn't explain why Tsunade was gone as well). The fact it took him that long to realize that it was just _somehow _gone was telling him that the peace-time was getting to him.

Staring sharply at the three stone faces, he wondered why they were suddenly not there. The stone faces themselves just stared at Kakashi apathetically, not the least bit of help at all. He made a one-eyed glare at them, as if that would fix things.

"Sensei? The faces. . . ." Sakura's voice faded into a muted section of his mind, as Kakashi felt the first presence of chakra he'd felt since they had entered the village gates. _ANBU. Four. Medium amounts of chakra. Probably B-or-A ranked. Easily dealt with if it comes to fighting. Good thing there aren't many civilains around . . . _if_ it does come to that_, Kakashi analyzed quickly.

Without meaning to, Kakashi's back straightened as he got into a more defensive position. Kakashi could still easily detect the ANBU's chakra flares as they communicated through the pattern of pulsing chakra. As an ex-ANBU captain, he easily decoded it. They were moving in.

ANBU tended to have an attack-first, questions-later mindset, which was something that wouldn't be working in their favors. Kakashi mentally cursed, really, he should've done it before, seeing who he was, but he hadn't taught Naruto and Sakura how to fight ANBU, and now it was coming back to bite at him. Konoha ANBU had different fighting tactics and styles than shinobi. They were less reluctant to use dirtier, shiftier methods, backstabbing and lying was a second nature to them. Kakashi knew from experience.

"ANBU." He said softly as the black shadows flickered in front of them. The blank white masks stared calculatedly at them. _Mouse, Boar, Frog, and Moose_, Kakashi identified. He felt a shiver run through his spine. Frog had died eight years ago on an incorrectly ranked solo mission. Unless if they (the ANBU) had replaced Frog with another member, this Frog definitely couldn't be the old one. After all—the old Frog had been one of the captains that had taught Kakashi himself the tricks of the trade in the shadows.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," Moose spoke gruffly.

Naruto looked at the four masked men in surprise, and started to back up. "Kakashi-sensei. . . . Who are these guys?" He asked uncertainty at the deadpanned expressions the ANBU were giving him.

"The ANBU black ops. Hand-picked by the Hokage himself." Kakashi said, wary of saying more in front of the ANBU in front of him. ANBU tended to not like when 'outsiders' knew too much about their inner businesses.

"Are they strong?" Naruto eyed Mouse. Kakashi was prepared to allow Sakura to punch him if the orange-clad ninja tried to fight one of the ANBU for fun. That was something that would definitely be considered 'treason'.

"Don't even think about it," Kakashi groaned. He nodded at the ANBU. "When does he"—he paused, checking his use of gender labeling was correct. When he found no complaint, confusion rushed at him. _Where's Tsunade?_—"want us to see him?"

"Now."

Seeing Kaakshi wasn't the most cooperative person, Boar grabbed Sakura and body-flickered away. Most likely to the Hokage's office as a form of 'motivation'.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelped in surprise. Kakashi mentally sighed. _This _was why he should've taught them ANBU tactics. This was one of their usual stunts. As Naruto lost his cool, Mouse, Frog, and Moose stood by, unfazed by his act.

Starting on the dirt path, Kakashi walked ahead, mentally reminding himself where the different roads were. "Come on Naruto." Keeping in mind the following ANBU operatives, Kakashi covered up his emotions of surprise whenever he almost landed himself in a dead end.

"Where are we going? We gotta save Sakura-chan! She might be in danger—those ANBU-people might harm her!" Naruto said urgently. Kakashi almost felt like smiling at his naivety.

"Don't worry, the Sandaime has absolute control over the ANBU. He's not the type of person to order her to come to harm," Kakashi reassured the blonde.

"Ojiisan? Isn't he," Naruto paused, a tinge of grief dulling his usual hyperactive voice, "D—"

His voice cut off as Kakashi started choking the air around him, lacing it with a diluted version of killing intent. It was more of a '_shut up_' thing than a '_I will slowly rip you apart_' thing. Sending Naruto a warning look, the silver-haired jounin continued on like the exchange had never happened. Inside he cursed though—the ANBU were sure to have noticed Naruto's slipup.

He hadn't confirmed it yet, but if they _had _by the slightest chance, indeed time traveled, he sure as heck wasn't going to mess it up because of Naruto. A world of possibilities seemed to open up to him. If he had the time correct then there was a possibility that he could change it—change _everything_. Obito—Rin—Minato—Kushina—Danzo—Tenzou—Orrochimaru even! _Everything _could change!

Kakashi's breathing hitched slightly as a wave of emotion overtook him. Clenching his fist to control himself, Kakashi cursed. _What am I doing? I'm getting ahead of myself—when was the last time I unhinged my emotions like that? That won't get me anywhere, especially if we really are back in time. . . . _

". . . Akashi-sensei?" Naruto asked plaintively. "Where's the Hokage Tower? It's supposed to be over there but it's not . . . ." Kakashi groaned. If there could be any way _clearer _to tell the ANBU that they were time-travelers, it would be Naruto to find it.

In some ways, Kakashi wished he had Sakura with him. But in a different view, that would've left Naruto in Boar's custody, and Kakashi didn't want to think of what Naruto would tell him. After all, the Boar that Kakashi remembered had specialized in interrogation.

"Naruto, _remember_ it's over there? You're always forgetting things like this," Kakashi edged his voice with warning, and Naruto thankfully caught up to what he was implying.

"Oh, right sensei! Remember that time I got lost before? I was almost as late as you!"

That story had actually happened, though Naruto had twisted the details quite a bit. The reality was that he had been practicing with his Kyubi chakra at the training field, and afterwards, found himself conveniently in front of Ichiraku with a rumbling stomach, forgetting about the meeting at the Hokage tower in favor of a steaming hot bowl of ramen. And about being as late as Kakashi, Naruto still had a long way to go to compare to the grand master of lateness.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto, partially from the memory and also since the ANBU stalking them would be checking if he was a threat or not. Better be thought to be an idiotic and ignorant daydreaming shinobi than being shoved into a jail cell barely an hour into finding that they were in the past. After all, how was he supposed to save Obito from a rotting underground cage?

The silver-haired man just hoped they wouldn't notice the Kyubi chakra residing inside of Naruto. A shiver ran through him, _would Kushina notice if they met? Naruto has a right to meet his parents, but we don't need two nine-tailed beasts rampaging around Konoha years before schedule. . . ._

Single grey eye staring at the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi felt emotions running through him again, all restraint gone.

So much for controlling himself (A small part of Kakashi's mind was contemplating the possibility that he would be able to refrain from hugging Obito, Rin, and Minato as soon as he saw them).

The Sandaime looked . . . well, _good_. Young. Positively not dead.

He had a full head of brown hair and his eye wrinkles weren't as prominent. The grief of losing his wife, and possibly his students, wasn't apparent yet. The shadows of having to take up the hat again, long after he should've retired, weren't on his face yet. The betrayal of Orrochimaru. Tsunade's flight, as she took Shizune with her, grieving from the deaths of her brother and Dan. Jiriaya leaving, off to continue his books. The man had seen too much in his old life, yet here he was, untouched by the worst to come.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes from the Hokage, Kakashi glanced at Sakura, who was standing calmly beside Boar. Sure, her fists were clenched and her breathing was fast paced, but she hadn't killed anybody yet—that was a plus.

Frog, Mouse, and Moose stood by, rejoining Boar by the door.

"You have infiltrated our village. We are currently in a tight situation, so please excuse me if I'm a slight bit rushed. We simply don't have the time nor manpower to give you a proper interrogation, so I'll be making do with what I have," Sarutobi Hiruzen said gruffly, underneath his gravelly voice the stiff confidence and determination that had gotten him the position of Hoakge in the first place was apparent.

"Understood, continue," Kakashi leaned comfortably against the wall. If he stood stiff as a board, usually that was seen as getting ready to fight.

"Tell me why you have Konoha hitai-ates," The Sandaime said bluntly.

If his students had been shocked at his quick analysis, they didn't show it. Kakashi felt a surge of pride at them. If only Sasuke was here. . . . _Enough of that. What to say? He won't take excuses. . . . This needs to be plausible while a lie as well. _Taking a breath, Kakashi steadied himself; _every good lie has a kernel of truth in it._

"These are my students. I'm Hatake Urushi." Kakashi explained, lie slipping easily from his clothed lips. _Now for the gamble. _"It's the Third Shinobi War, yes?" Seeing the Sandaime's sharp-eyed nod, Kakashi continued. "We found some dead Konoha shinobi, and since they completed genin-level training," Kakashi couldn't help but slip that in. No doubt they would analyze everything he said, and by saying that, they would underestimate Sakura and Naruto's skill level. Sure, the lie would be shattered as soon as they used a strong enough jutsu (or if Sakura displayed her near-flawless medic ninjutsu), but it would help their first few days.

Kakashi continued, studying the Hokage's expression intently. _Surprised? Disgusted? Amused?_ "I thought that they should have Konoha hitai-ate, as I intended to take them here one day to visit my"—The next leap of faith—"brother."

"And whom is this brother?" Hiruzen stared doubtfully at them. Sakumo hadn't spoken much of himself or his clan, especially after his accident, and Hiruzen couldn't recall him speaking of any relatives. And now that he was gone, there was no way to confirm what this man was saying. Either way, the way his hitai-ate was slanted over his left eye gave Hiruzen shivers—which was odd, since after being a shinobi for so long nothing much scared him on the battlefield, much less in his very own office.

"His name's Sakumo? Kinda tall, I guess, wears this ridiculous ponytail. By the way, is he still into gardening?" Kakashi rambled on, grabbing random facts about his father. Okay, maybe he was adding a bit more than a kernel of truth. Maybe a few bucket-fulls? After all, shinobi were not tricked easily (if they were, they might as well quit their jobs).

Naruto and Sakura thankfully stayed silent.

"It grieves me to say this, but your . . . brother," Hiruzen hesitated. Should he really be telling this stranger this? _No matter, practically all the five countries know that the White Fang had killed himself. _"Did seppeku." Hiruzen's ears picked up the gasp of the pink-haired kunoichi that Boar had brought in. Her jade orbs were widened in shock, and she stared at her sensei in surprise. The man in question didn't look as upset as Hiruzen would've thought. _Strange. _He filed it away in his mind for later to discuss with the ANBU.

"He failed to finish a mission. He saved his comrades and abandoned the mission. It was an honorable decision, but it cost Konoha much. Iwa has gained the upper hand from this, and now we're under strain. Sakumo stood strong by his choice, until his teammates turned their backs on him as well, and so Sakumo's resolve degraded, sinking further into depression for months." The room was silent. "He killed himself afterwards, leaving his son, Hatake Kakashi to shoulder the villagers and shinobis' hatred."

Hiruzen swallowed back a bitter taste in his throat. He always felt like that when talking about the children of the village. They were suffering for things that the previous generation had done, yet now they were here—forced to fight a war that was not their own.

The orange-clothed boy spoke up, voice sullen. "Who is this . . . Kakashi?"

Forcing himself to chuckle gently, "He's a very talented child, but he didn't take his father's death well. He's currently under the tutelage of Namikaze Minato."

The boy had a shocked expression on his face at Minato's name, and Hiruzen couldn't help but notice their similarities. The boy's vibrant blue eyes stared at him (_just like Minato_) as if longing to tell him something that Hiruzen couldn't possibly comprehend. The depth in those eyes. _It's just like those children. Sent to war too soon. And come back with shattered souls. Shattered hearts. Shattered dreams. Reality is harsh, and it crushed them into the ground._

Hiruzen glanced to Boar, who was standing stiff as usual, hands in uniform positioning behind his back. Catching his gaze, Boar nodded to him, tapping his finger on his left thigh three times. _Good. They're telling the truth as far as he can tell. I'll position ANBU around the house as well as have Minato check up on them just in case._

Returning his attention to the three shinobi in front of him, Hiruzen scanned them up and down once again.

Despite his claims, 'Urushi' didn't seem to have come to Konoha recently, and unless the man took to plucking off Konoha uniforms from corpses often, Hiruzen had no clue how he was wearing the standardized Konoha flak jacket.

Catching him looking at her, the pink-haired girl smiled cautiously. "Hello, sensei . . . we didn't introduce ourselves. . . ." She looked at Urushi, who after a moment of hesitation nodded consent. _She doesn't feel at ease enough to tell me her name, yet surely Urushi would've told them about Konoha and how I'm the Hokage since he said they'd planned to come before. . . . _More questions. No answers.

"My name is Haruno," Urushi stiffened at this, but as the girl continued he relaxed, "Sasami." It was obviously a fake name. The way her vocals rose into the word awkwardly was enough to know. Suspicious, but nothing to prove them a threat. Hiruzen knew multiple shinobi who refused to tell others their names, using aliases instead. This often happened in ANBU.

"Uzumaki N—" The boy started until Urushi cut through him.

"Arashi."

Hiruzen perked his ears. _Urushi doesn't want me to know the boy's name. Though the first name seems practiced. He doesn't look like an Uzumaki . . . he doesn't have their red hair, though he does have bright eyes. He didn't come in with the refugees either, I would've remembered. . . . _When one had a whole village to keep track of, one became quite good at remembering names and faces. After all, in meetings with other countries, some shinobi were prone to getting irritated when others didn't remember them. A lot of times, those shinobi in question were ones you didn't particularly want to make enemies of.

_So where did Urushi find them?_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he clearing his throat, "You will be staying in the Hatake estate." Nodding to Boar, he continued, "Boar will show you to it, and help you get settled in. He'll also clarify the situation with Kakashi." For a young child, he was surprisingly, but rightfully, paranoid.

Hiruzen didn't fail to notice Arashi's glare to Boar. _Loyal_, he noted. _Probably still holding a grudge from when Boar took Sasami here. Determined. _

Switching his gaze to Sasami as she left the room, he stared at her. _Strong-willed. Sisterly to Arashi. Clever. Tempered._

Finally, looking to Urushi who was leaving just behind his team, one eye still darted about the room. _Veteran. Strong. Suspicious. Guarded. Protective._

_Possibly the most loyal of the three._


End file.
